Peter Griffin
Peter Löwenbräu Griffin, Sr. (nato Justin Peter Griffin) è il protagonista dello show e uno dei personaggi principali. E' un uomo di origine irlandese attualmente residente a Quahog, nel Rhode Island, con la moglie Lois Griffin. Egli è, tuttavia, nato in Messico, dove la madre aveva cercato senza successo di abortirlo, facendo di lui anche un messicano. Secondo "Il disco perduto", Peter ha frequentato la Providence High School. Insieme, Peter e Lois hanno tre figli, Chris, Meg, e il piccolo Stewie. Dopo aver fatto confusione in una banca del seme, è diventato anche padre di Bertram. Inoltre, lui e Lois hanno avuto un figlio di nome Peter Griffin Jr. che morì ancora neonato quando Peter lo scosse troppo come rivelato in "Peter si è fatto un nuovo amico". Per pietà ha anche adottato un cane intellettuale parlante di nome Brian che in precedenza viveva in strada come un randagio, un fatto accertato in due storie sull'adozione di Brian. In The Real Live Griffins venne interpretato da Tom Arnold. L'età di Peter viene messa in dubbio in "Piccola, tu mi stendi". Peter dovrebbe compiere 44 anni, ma nell'episodio non viene menzionato alcun numero particolare. In "A A Abbronzatissimo", Lois dice che ha 43 anni. Dice anche che lei ha 42 anni, il che avrebbe senso considerando che in "Lando il mito" la differenza d'età era la stessa. Va anche detto che in "Ti presento i miei" i due avevano entrambi 18 anni. Lois compierà poi 43 anni in "Crisi di mezza età". Personalità Analogamente a Archie Bunker di Arcibaldo, Peter appare dotato di scarsa intelligenza, e viene spesso ritratto come un personaggio crudo e volgare. Tra i suoi passatempi preferiti troviamo andare in negozi d'alta moda e scoreggiare dentro i vestiti, o semplicemente guardare la televisione. Appare inoltre molto irascibile, nonché geloso riguardo alla moglie Lois. Una gag ricorrente all'interno della serie vuole far preferire a Peter film alla Pauly Shore piuttosto che i classici Il Padrino o Quarto Potere. È anche un grande fan dei KISS, e andò a vedere un loro concerto durante il KissStock. Ha anche ricevuto in regalo una copia di I Kiss salvano Babbo Natale per Natale. Peter è pure un grande ammiratore di Barry Manilow, anche se in pubblico lo ha sempre negato. Gli piacciono anche le seguenti marche di cereali: Total, Trix, e Boo Berry. Peter è anche appassionato di serie televisive. Tra quelle a lui gradite troviamo Star Trek, Tre cuori in affitto e Baby Sitter. Un test del Q.I. svolto in "Genio ritardato" conferma un suo più volte sospettato ritardo mentale. Andò anche fino al Quahog College, ma solo per contare fino a tre e poi tornare indietro, in "3 Acts of God". Le sue difficoltà intellettuali hanno finito per provocare svariati incidenti ad altri personaggi del programma, uno su tutti il padre adottivo Francis Griffin, senza menzionare i ripetuti incidenti alla moglie Lois. Il suo raggio d'attenzione è incredibilmente limitato. Nell'episodio in cui scopre di avere un ritardo mentale chiude gli occhi mentre è alla guida, sperando che quando li riaprirà sarà tutto finito, finendo però per investire Tom Tucker. Inoltre, Peter si fa spesso male a causa della sue stesse azioni. Quando, in "Baby got black", cercava di impressionare Chris con la sua lungimiranza, sostiene di essere ancora nel 1998. Peter ha anche l'abitudine di provare la propria virilità, credendo così di impedire che Lois si innamori di un altro uomo. È incredibilmente geloso di qualunque cosa piaccia a Lois, attitudine che puntualmente gli scappa di mano, come quando, in "Superincollati" arrivò persino a dare un pugno al proprio riflesso nello specchio, quando Lois disse che gli piaceva. In "La vita è uno swing", dice a Lois che in caso torni a casa e la sorprende a letto con un altro li uccide tutti e due. Va però fatto notare che quando la sorprese a letto con Bill Clinton in "Bill, ti presento Lois", non sembra avere reazioni aggressive. Non sembra nemmeno curarsi del fatto che Lois è stata con altri uomini prima di conoscerlo, a patto che non succeda di nuovo. È perfino fiero che sua moglie è stata con Gene Simmons dei KISS, come si scopre in "Viaggio in Europa", anche se proibisce ogni altra attività tra i due in "Il brutto anatroccolo". Peter trova anche frustrante come sia sempre lui ad avere torto e Lois quella ad aver ragione. Apparentemente prende la cosa molto sul serio, dato che quando finalmente Lois ammette di avere torto, in "Abbasso la censura". Peter festeggia aprendo un compartimento nel soffitto del salotto, dal quale escono coriandoli, palloncini, e uno striscione con scritto "Peter ha ragione!". Dice poi di aver preparato il tutto 15 anni prima, suggerendo che la cosa gli stava molto a cuore. Da notare però come in "La fine del mondo", Lois ammette già che Peter aveva ragione, ma lui non festeggia in alcun modo la "vittoria". Tra tutti i membri della famiglia, è Meg quella che sembra trattare con minor rispetto; in "La figlia di Peter", ricorda alcuni degli scherzi che le ha fatto, tra cui farla inciampare o addirittura spararle. Le spiaccica anche una caccola sul cappello mentre le dice di essere fiero di lei, facendolo sembrare un gesto di affetto. La imbarazza spesso e volentieri con le cose che più le stanno a cuore. Una volta l'intera famiglia si era riunita per leggere il suo diario. Quando però lei li scopre, loro vanno avanti come se niente fosse. Nonostante queste poco incoraggianti premesse, in almeno due episodi ("Alla ricerca di Rupert" e il già citato "La figlia di Peter"), Peter pare avere iù rispetto della figlia. Purtroppo questi legami non sembrano mai durare troppo, anche se nel primo dei due episodi, Peter le dice che continuerà a trattarla male per mantenere le apparenze con la famiglia, ma che sarebbero stati segretamente migliori amici. In "Il disco perduto" scopriamo che la sua canzone preferita è "Surfin' Bird", dei Trahmen, che adora a tal punto da ripeterla in continuazione, cantandola, o semplicemente cercando di convincere chi gli sta attorno che "the bird is the word". In "Talento sprecato", ha inizio una running gag in cui qualcuno, di solito Peter, cade mentre sta correndo, per poi tenersi il ginocchio (o in generale la parte che fa male), esclamando "Ssss Ahhhh" una o più volte. Amici I migliori amici di Peter sono Glenn Quagmire, Joe Swanson, Brian, e Cleveland Brown, a parte quando questi aveva traslocato a Stoolbend, VA, parentesi durante la quale i due non si erano quasi più visti. Ai cinque piace passare assieme del tempo al bar locale, l'Ostrica Ubriaca. Brian si è aggiunto ai quattro in molte occasioni, anche se di solito al bar vanno Peter, Quagmire, Joe e Cleveland. Una volta il gruppo ha vinto un concorso a una convention della TV anni '80, vestendosi come l'A-Team. In un'altra occasione, la loro barca si ruppe, e i quattro dovettero stare per un periodo su un'isola deserta. Tra gli altri amici di Peter troviamo Mort e Muriel Goldman, così come i nudisti Dave e Dotty Campbell, con i quali si vede di tanto in tanto. Divenne amico anche dell'ex-fidanzata di Brian, Jillian, forse a causa della comune scarsa intelligenza; quest'ultima gli chiese persino di fare un discorso al suo matrimonio. Note * Peter prese lezioni di trombone al liceo. Viene visto suonare il trombone all'incontro con i genitori al Scuola media Buddy Cianci in "Tutto accadde in una scuola". * Peter riuscì a sorvolare il Super Bowl con un dirigibile, sperando così di ridare ai contribuenti i soldi della disoccupazione da lui sottratti. Inoltre, Peter riuscì a procurarsi un proprio elicottero, il 'Petercottero', e ancora un dirigibile, il 'Peterigibile'. Peter ebbe anche uno Pterodactylus chiamato Peterdattilo in "Quagmire e Meg" e un boomerang gigante chiamato Peterang in "La forza della preghiera". * Peter nacque in Messico, come si scopre in "Padre de Familia". * Suonò la canzone Scoglionato con la sua chitarra per tirar su di morale Cleveland, quando scoprì che sua moglie lo tradiva, e lo buttò fuori di casa in "Amicizia tradita". Insieme a Lois, che suona il mandolino, formò il duo "Una manciata di Peter", nell'episodio "Nuovi talenti". In "Padre de Familia", accompagnandosi con la chitarra, Peter canta un breve omaggio agli Stati Uniti, "What America Means To Me", in un concerto USO, come ringraziamento verso le truppe. * Secondo "Lord Peter", Peter ha una collezione di bicchieri di Star Wars, il che conferma la sua passione per la saga. Scopriamo poi in "Non svegliare il can che dorme", che colleziona carte da gioco, sempre di Star Wars. * Le scoregge di Peter sono estremamente rumorose, e a volte pure nocive. In "Lando il mito" e in molti altri episodi inducono altri personaggi al vomito. Inoltre, in "Non svegliare il can che dorme", sviene a causa di una sua propria scoreggia, dato che si era chiuso in una scatola di vetro. Vinse anche una sfida con Michael Moore in un bagno pubblico, nell'episodio "Naufragio perfetto". Il tutto però assomiglia a un duetto, vedi la canzone "Dueling Banjos" dal film Un tranquillo week-end di paura. * Sa suonare benissimo il piano, a patto che sia ubriaco, come si vede in "Talento sprecato". * Peter vinse il trofeo "Campione di zecche" nel 1965, come si scopre in "Grasso è bello... ma non troppo". * Nell'episodio de I Simpson "Il Bob italiano", Peter viene visto in un libro della polizia, ricercato per l'accusa di plagio. * L'Annuario del Liceo James Woods è dedicato a Lando Griffin, l'alter ego di Peter in "Lando il mito". * In "Alla larga dalle pupe!", Peter incoraggia Lois a diventare una hostess, solo per poter viaggiare gratis in posti esotici come Australia e Kentucky. * Nell'episodio "BFFs" de The Cleveland Show, il messaggio della segreteria telefonica sul suo telefonino è la voce automatica col nome "Dick Poop", seguito da una risata. In "La grande avventura", la sua suoneria è la sigla de The Cleveland Show. * Ha un iPhone, come viene rivelato in "Psichedelik", che usa per "suonare" l'inizio di Indiana Jones e l'ultima crociata. * Si sospetta che Peter abbia un membro abbastanza piccolo. In "Attento a quello che desideri", Peter esce dalla doccia, e il delfino Billy Finn glielo prende in giro. Inoltre, in "In tv non si fa, Peter", lui e Stewie se lo misurano per vedere chi ce l'ha più lungo. La scena successiva mostra Peter con un'espressione alquanto delusa. Nella versione non censurata di "Airport '07", viene effettivamente mostrata un'immagine del soggetto. Nel commento dell'episodio, Danny Smith fa notare come si tratti di "tre inch e mezzo di carne irlandese". * Il nome di Peter in twitter è "PumpkinEater69", come si scopre in "Amici senza benefici". * Peter fa notare come Lois sia arrabbiata con lui perché ha scosso Stewie (che ora non cammina più tanto dritto), in "La moglie di Quagmire". Peter scosse anche Peter Griffin Jr., come viene visto in "Peter si è fatto un nuovo amico", causandone la morte. Impieghi professionali Peter conobbe Lois mentre lavorava come ragazzo degli asciugamani per Marguerite Pewterschmidt. Ha lavorato in seguito per il bizzarro Mr. Weed alla Fabbrica di Giocattoli Happy-Go-Lucky, per le prime tre stagioni del programma. Quando però Mr. Weed accidentalmente morì strozzandosi con un boccone di cibo con cui si stava prima per strozzare Brian, Peter rimase senza lavoro. A questo punto Peter aveva lavorato in una fabbrica di giocattoli, come cavaliere e come pescatore. In "Naufragio perfetto", durante un disperato tentativo di pescare più pesce in un'isola sperduta, la sua barca viene distrutta da un uragano. Nonostante sia sopravvissuto, con però la perdita della barca, Peter torna a essere disoccupato. In "In fuga dai problemi", ottiene un lavoro alla Birreria Pawtucket. Inizialmente viene piazzato direttamente sulla catena di produzione, ma a causa del suo mancato autocontrollo (per i dipendenti la birra prodotta è gratis) viene spostato al reparto spedizioni, dove lavora con Opie, per Angela. Ernie il Pollo Gigante In una delle running gag più ricorrenti, la normale sequenza narrativa viene bruscamente interrotta da violenti combattimenti tra Peter e un pollo gigante. Queste vere e proprie battaglie presentano molti stereotipi riconducibili ai più famosi film d'azione, tra cui esplosioni, inseguimenti, nonché enormi danni a cose e persone, le quali spesso e volentieri non avevano nulla a che fare con la faida tra i due. I duelli si concludono sempre con la vittoria di Peter, che crede di aver finalmente ucciso il rivale, ritornando poi alla situazione in cui era stato interrotto. Gli ultimi fotogrammi dello scontro mostrano però dei movimenti da parte del pollo, volti a far presagire una nuova violenta e sanguinosa battaglia. In "La fine del mondo", la faida sembra avere inizio a causa di un motivo per la verità alquanto futile: Ernie diede a Peter un buono scaduto per un supermercato. Si riprende in "Ambizione cieca", mentre in "Una scuola per Chris" veniamo a sapere che il pollo si chiama "Ernie", e ha una moglie di nome Nicole, anch'essa dalle inconsuete dimensioni. Peter viene invitato a cena da Ernie e Nicole, quando realizzano che i loro scontri non hanno senso, ma finiscono per trovare un nuovo motivo per litigare quando non riescono a mettersi d'accordo su chi deve pagare il conto. Ernie fa una breve, non-violenta, apparizione in "Ti presento i miei", episodio in cui Peter si scontra accidentalmente con il pollo gigante, dando a Ernie un altro possibile motivo per la faida. Ernie il Pollo Gigante appare negli episodi-parodia di Star Wars Something, Something, Something, Dark Side e It's A Trap!, come lo spietato cacciatore di taglie Boba Fett. Ernie venne anche menzionato in "Un rene nuovo in città". Quando Peter venne ricoverato per insufficienza renale, Brian si offrì di donargli i suoi reni. A bilanciare lo shock della famiglia, il Dr. Hartman rispose che non era l'unica cosa folle successa in quell'ospedale, dato che una volta cercò di clonare un pollo. Il risultato fu che l'esemplare di pollo crebbe tanto da raggiungere una dimensione umanoide, oltre ad aver instillata un'aggressività e ostilità fuori del comune. Peter rifletté un attimo per poi riprendere dicendo al dottore che avrebbe voluto scambiare due parole con lui in un secondo momento. Ernie appare anche nel videogioco, come boss finale. Salute Nonostante sia obeso, beva molto e si cacci spesso nei guai, Peter sembra essere in piena forma. Ripetutamente, in tipico stile da cartone animato, lo vediamo riprendersi a tempo di record da gravi incidenti, come perdere tutte quante le dita della mano destra mentre teneva un petardo da lui fatto combinando diversi M-80. Sebbene l'incidente non fosse da poco, non ci sono segni o cicatrici visibili sulla mano interessata. In alcuni episodi dà anche prova di una strabiliante forza, come in "Il grande giocatore", dove da solo riuscì (più o meno) a tener testa a un'intera squadra di football professionista. Stando a "Padre, figlio e spirito Fonzie", Peter giocava a football al liceo. Peter dice di pesare 133kg in "Vestigial Peter", ossia lo stesso peso dei tempi delle elementari. In "Spie come noi", durante il montaggio delle sue "pause al bagno", perde quasi 27kg, andando dai 150 ai 122. Si sottopose a una vasectomia in "Grasso è bello". Episodi come "Il cavaliere nero", "Top Model", "Nuovi talenti", "I due papà di Peter" e "Aprile a Quahog" mostrano come Peter abbia fatto uso di varie droghe, come LSD, metanfetamina, ecstasy, marijuana, steroidi, cocaina, e crack, ma riuscì comunque a evitare la prigione, oltre ai vari effetti collaterali dovuti all'uso di stupefacenti. In "Il fascino dei baffi", dopo aver mangiato trenta hamburger di fila, Peter venne colpito da un ictus che gli paralizzò la metà sinistra del corpo. Per i tre mesi successivi dovette camminare zoppicante, senza poter muovere un braccio e una gamba, oltre a metà faccia (che gli causò anche difficoltà a comunicare). A questo danno riuscì a ovviare con una seduta di cinque minuti in un centro per le cellule staminali. In "Se non son matti", la enorme massa di Peter gli consente di generare un campo gravitazionale a sé stante, come si vede quando Brian gli avvicina prima una mela, poi un bicchier d'acqua, infine un televisore, i quali cominciano a orbitargli intorno al corpo. In "Oggi sposi", si scopre che Peter soleva fumare. Viene anche visto fumare durante la versione moderna dei flashback in "Ritorno al passato". In "Non tutti i cani vanno in paradiso", Peter dice che da bambino non è mai stato vaccinato contro gli orecchioni. In "Un rene nuovo in città", Peter soffre di insufficienza renale a causa di una versione fatta in casa della Red-Bull. Brian offre i propri reni per salvare il padrone, operazione che l'avrebbe ucciso. Prima dell'intervento però, il Dr. Hartman offre uno dei suoi reni, dicendo anche che i reni di Brian non sarebbero potuti essere trapiantati nel corpo di Peter. Intelligenza Peter viene spesso mostrato essere un completo idiota, tanto ad esempio da credere, nell'episodio "Oggi spopolo, domani chissà", che ci potesse essere una quinta guerra mondiale senza che ci fossero prima una terza e una quarta, poiché la quinta sarebbe così intensa che "passerebbe sopra le altre due". In "Genio ritardato", dopo aver vinto una partita a Trivial Pursuit (dopo che Lois aveva sostituito le sue domande con quelle dell'edizione per bambini, per farlo vincere), crede di essere un genio. Tentato da Brian, cerca poi di vincere il Premio MacArthur, che fallisce però così miseramente da risultare mentalmente ritardato. In "La nuova pupa di Quagmire", pensa che un bambino possa venire abortito anche se è già nato. Peter ha dato anche segni di intelligenza, o quanto meno di un suo possibile essere più intelligente di certi personaggi che gli sono stati intorno, come in "Furto d'identità", dove James Woods torna per cercare vendetta, e Peter e Brian riescono a liberarsene nella stessa maniera in cui c'erano riusciti la prima volta, ossia usando una scatola e una scia di caramelle per attirarlo. Dice anche che la prossima volta dovranno usare quel trucco da subito, dato che ci è già cascato due volte. Peter ha anche delle idee da lui ritenute intelligenti, ma che spesso gli si ritorcono contro, come in "Lois giornalista d'assalto", dove decide di farsi fare la foto della patente da ubriaco, così quando la polizia l'avrebbe fermato per guida in stato di ebbrezza, avrebbe creduto che fosse tutto a posto. Nonostante sia stato sposato con Lois per vent'anni, non riuscì a capire che la moglie era in pericolo, in "E alla fine furono di meno", oltretutto dato che il comportamento di Lois era abbastanza ovvio. Inoltre, più che a prestare attenzione, sembrava essere più interessato ad andare ad ascoltar musica. Credeva anche che Derek Wilcox fosse un dio, dato che dall'immagine che aveva messo come sfondo del telefonino sembrava che stesse reggendo l'insegna di Hollywood, quando in realtà era solo un gioco di prospettiva. Auto L'auto di Peter assomiglia molto a una Ford LTD Station Wagon del 1975 http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ford_LTD_(North_America) anche non è mai stata fatta menzione di una marca particolare. Nel commento di "Alla ricerca di Rupert" viene fatto notare come sia una station wagon degli anni '80 annessa di televisione. Parenti Vedi: Lista di antenati Griffin e Pewterschmidt, Famiglia Griffin Categoria:Personaggi principali Categoria:Famiglia Griffin Categoria:Ex Antagonisti